The Wrong Side
by lil-lil-kingy88
Summary: A young girl comes through the gate on another planet and asked for SG-1 help, Sam remembers her. Trouble strikes when replicators attack and a visit from Baal.


SG-1 was back at the gate and Daniel was dialing home the gate activated and a young girl about 16 maybe 15 fell through and roll down the stair and the gate shut off. Daniel ran to her side.

"Hello" Dr Daniel Jackson Said

"I don't fell a present. But she has a ribbon hand device." Lt. Colonel Sam Carter said

"It appears she has been tortured" Teal'c the Jaffa said as he took off the hand device, just then she grabs his arm lightly.

"Please help me." She said and fainted

The gate opens on earth General Jack O'Neill is standing in the control room.

"Receiving SG-1 GDO code sir" the guy at the control says

"Open the iris" Jack said

Sam and Daniel walk through and get half way down the ramp when Teal'c walks through carrying the young girl.

"Carter what's this?" Jack asks

"She came through the gate asking for our help she had a hand device and a bag with her sir." Sam answers

"Teal'c take her to the infirmary." Jack says and the rest of the team walks off behind teal'c to get the regular check up.

Jack walked into the infirmary and walk to dr Fraiser who was with the young girl Sam Daniel and Teal'c were all there too.

"So any idea who she is?" Jack asked SG-1

"No, Sir. But she did have the bag." Sam said as she picked it up and put it's contents on a hospital dinner tray thing. She had a few pieces of technical bits and pieces, some clothes and a photo. Sam picked it up.

"Oh my God" she said and every one looked at her

"Sam is that Martouf, how dose…" Daniel was cut off by Sam. She was grabbing her head in pain she fell on her knees and it stopped.

"Sam you alright" Janet asked

"Yeh I'm fine I just got some very powerful memories of jonilor, she's her daughter and martouf's." Sam said as she stood up and looked at the girl.

"Wait jolinilor and Martouf but that would be like aphoish and amanet. Is she a harsiears."? Daniel asked

"Yes but of the Tok'ra. Sir we have to contact them." Sam said

"How Carter? We don't know were they are" Jack said

"Wait we still have the tollan device they gave us when we first became allies, we can give it a try." Sam said

"Alright Carter Teal'c you go do that and Daniel you stay here with her incase she wakes up. And Carter what's her name"

"Rebecca." She said as she walked off Teal'c just four steps behind her

"Selmak Selmak!" Rebecca yelled as she woke up. Daniel had been asleep when she yelled but he was awake now

"Rebecca its ok your safe" Daniel said to her. She tried to get out of bed but fell on the floor and Janet ran over to help her.

"It's ok sweetie your safe." She said as she helped Rebecca back on the bed

"We are friends of selmak's" Daniel said

She just looked at them for a minute and Sam walked in.

"Sam Carter" she said as she saw Sam.

"Yeh. Hi we contacted the Tok'ra they should be here soon" she said

"Thanx but is selmak and Jacob coming?" Rebecca asked

"Yes Rebecca he is" Sam answered

"Becky call me Becky." She said

"Ok Becky can you tell us what happened?" Sam asked

"I was captured by Anubis, he had found out about me and he was trying to get me to tell him the secretes of the Tok'ra but I wouldn't and I got away after you destroyed him. How long till the other Tok'ra get here?" she asked

"They should be coming any minute why?" Sam asked

"I have something of great importance to tell them" as she finished saying that the off world activation alarm went off.

"That should be them," Sam said as she walked off

It was several minutes before Jacob/Selmak walked in with 7 other Tok'ra, some were members of the Tok'ra High Council.

"_Becky is you alright?_" Selmak as her

"Yes I'm fine but I have to tell you something. Tess is still alive, Anubis had her frozen for a thousand years until he had the technology to get the information from her head, she was the one who helped me get away." She said to selmak and the other Tok'ra

"_Are you sure?_" selmak said

"Yes I'm certain. And" she looked at the other Tok'ra " I know everything about Anubis and his new technology"

"_How?_" one of them asked

"I was host to one of his Gou'ald." She shows them the entry mark on the back of her neck. "I can assure you it found out nothing about the Tok'ra. I have no idea why but it couldn't get any of my memories but I could gets all of its."

Selmak/Jacob opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by an off world activation. Jack and the rest of SG-1 ran off.

Jack got to the control room and the guy at the computer said "SG-3 sir"

"Open the iris, they don't come back till next week" jack said as he walk to the gate room, as he got there replicators started coming through the gate. "CLOSE THE IRIS" Jack yelled. "And put it in lock down."

In the infirmary.

Daniel ran in "We have replicators. I'm sorry," he said turning towards the Tok'ra "we can't access our computers and there could be hundreds of them but know." As he finished Sam ran in with Teal'c.

"We have a bigger problem the replicators just open the iris for human replicators to com through all we can do is hold the off from getting to the surface." Sam said

"_What can we do?_" selmak asked

"Go to the armory and get some

90's, Gou'ald technology doesn't work on them." She said and the all went off with Teal'c.

Rebecca got up and started to get changed.

"On no you don't, your staying here" Janet said to her

"Now way I'm going to sit here while you all fight, I'm fine I swear" she said to Janet.

Janet didn't look too happy about it "alright" she said she knew there was no way of keeping her there.

"Alright, Carter your with me, we're going to set the self dist. The rest of you hold them off." Jack said

They all started to walk off towards when they came around the corner. All hell broke lose; gunfire was the only thing you could hear. They were taking out the SF's that were down the hall.

"Airmen get the hell out of there" Jack yelled at them and the turned and ran down the hall everyone had to stop shooting for a few moments. "Carter we need to get past them," Jack yelled as the gunfire started up again "everyone more out" they all started to move down the hall firing in all directions. Rebecca ran up and around the corner to see that it was just Sam standing there, she turned around and saw Sam also standing there firing at the replicators. Knowing that Sam in front of her (the one that was just standing there) wasn't Sam from what Jacob had told her she raised her

90 and fired about 20 rounds into her stomach. But she still just stood there, you could see the were the bullets went in she looked down at them and back at Rebecca and a blue kinda light went all over her and the she was back to normal.

_(The replicators Sam is going to be called 'rep Sam')_

Rebecca ran forward to and raise the

90 to hit her but she was way to strong and ended up throwing Rebecca to her knees and she let go and pushed her hand into her forehead. Everyone else was around the corner and had stopped firing and could the yell of pain come from Rebecca.

"_Rebecca._" Selmak yelled and ran forward but there were more human replictors who walked around rep Sam and started to attack everyone else.

The human replicators were to strong for everyone else they over powered them very fast, rep Sam took her hand out of Rebecca's head and Rebecca fell to the floor grabbing the forehead.

Rep Sam walked forwards towards everyone else a human replicator had one of the each and was holding them on the ground. She walked up to Jacob/selmak.

"Hello daddy do I look familiar?" she said

"Sam?" he looked at Sam

"She a replica of me dad." Sam said

"Yes I am aren't I" Rep Sam said "it is quite interesting to know so much about this Anbuis, it is a pitty that you had to destroy him. Take them away, this base belongs to me knows."

"I don't think so" Rebecca said as she launched at rep Sam, she taken by surprise and fell over but quickly over powered Rebecca and put her hand in her forehead again this time there was no yell from Rebecca she simple looked at rep Sam and Smile. It was quite clear that she knew something that rep Sam didn't.

"_Rebecca_" Selmak yelled you could see the look of worry on his face.

"What the…"Rep Sam said as she pulled her hand out of Rebecca's head.

End of chapter one have more soon.


End file.
